


no such thing

by keiyashi



Series: commissions [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyashi/pseuds/keiyashi
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have a lazy day. Sonic thinks that there's no such thing as a perfect day, but today might change his mind.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817866
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	no such thing

**Author's Note:**

> commission for alex!! ilu!!

There is no such thing as a perfect day. 

That isn’t to say that most days are bad, or even that there aren’t really good days. There’s just always something – fate, circumstance – that prevents a day from being truly perfect. 

This day in particular has been suspiciously free of anything that would make it less than flawless. Sonic and Shadow have just been lazing about, not having any responsibilities to worry about for the time being. The rest of their housemates are keeping to themselves, and they spend their morning doing nothing except playing around. It’s nice.

They’re not really used to not having nothing to do, and it’s relaxing at first, but at a certain point they feel almost cooped up. Rouge makes fun of them for being gay and annoying. Sonic, especially, is nearly vibrating with pent up energy. Shadow suggests going for a short hike and Sonic nearly trips over himself getting to his shoes and out the door. 

“I guess that’s a yes,” says Shadow.

Shadow starts walking a familiar hiking trail, mostly just heading there due to muscle memory. This routine is apparently too, well, routine, for Sonic, who tries to head in every direction except the one Shadow is going. After a few minutes of this, Shadow just takes sonic by the shoulders and forces him to the path he wants him on. They haven’t had the time to go out walking in a while, and Shadow just wants to relax and walk the path they’re both familiar with.

After walking for some time, they come to the end of their usual trail. It is a small, grassy meadow. Trees surround it completely, just thick enough to feel hidden but not so dense that the sun doesn’t shine through. It’s completely empty, and it’s quiet except for their footsteps and some birds chirping. This is the place they like to go on the rare moments they have the freedom to spend some time alone.

Originally they had planned to turn back after reaching this place. That’s their usual routine. As soon as Sonic sees the edge of the familiar patch of land, he gets excited.

“Let’s race back!”

Shadow sighs. 

“Can you maybe chill for like five minutes?”

“Scared you’re going to lose?”

Sonic can feel Shadow trying not to roll his eyes.

“We left the house because we were bored, remember?” When Sonic fails to take the hint he continues, “So it would be stupid to hurry back to sit around and be bored some more?”

“Oh, yeah.” Shadow is right but Sonic doesn’t really know what to do now, so he just stands there dejectedly. 

“Okay, don’t pout.” This time Shadow does roll his eyes. “What if we just stay here for a little bit? Then race back?”

“Yes!”

Once he actually settles down, he realizes how inviting it is to spend some time in such a peaceful area. At first the both of them just admire their surroundings, but after a while it becomes clear neither of them want to leave, and they both sit themselves down in the middle of the tall grass.

Early summer breeze softly blows the long strands of plant life all around them. Petals and leaves blow by gently, and everything is calm. Shadow is the first one to truly give in to the peaceful atmosphere, laying back in the grass and closing his eyes. Copying his friend, Sonic crosses his arms behind his head and lies back too. 

After only a moment, Sonic finds himself sneaking a peek out from under his eyelids at the boy next to him. Shadow’s eyes are still closed, and so Sonic closes his eyes again as well. He attempts, rather valiantly, to hold still and be quiet, but after only a few moments he can feel himself start to fidget. He doesn’t want to ruin the quiet, doesn’t want to disturb Shadow when the other boy is trying to relax. He grinds his heels into the ground, forcing his legs stick-straight to force them to hold still. He squeezes his eyes shut as tightly as possible.

He thinks, overall, he’s doing a pretty good job of being the opposite of disruptive.

“I can feel you trying to hold still,” says Shadow from beside him.

Sonic jerks up. 

“What? How?”

Shadow still has his eyes closed, smiling lightly. 

“Everything about you is loud.”

Sonic squints. Shadow hadn’t said it with any hostility, but he still felt like he was supposed to be offended. Before he can think about it any more, Shadow turns on his side and opens his eyes.

“It’s not a bad thing. I think you just aren’t meant for quiet reflection. Or just. Being quiet, at all.” 

Sonic huffs and lays back down. He had just been trying to be nice. Stupid Shadow...

Now it feels like he has to prove a point. He closes his eyes so tightly that he starts seeing spots behind his eyelids, holding every limb as still as possible. He’s so focused on his task that it takes him a minute to notice something touching his hand.

He jumps instinctively and jerks his hand away. Looking over at Shadow next to him with wide eyes, he tries to figure out what had spooked him. He sees that one of Shadow’s arms is outstretched toward him, palm open.

Oh. Shadow had been trying to hold his hand. 

Shadow keeps his eyes closed like he hadn’t done anything, but his hand is obviously stretched towards Sonic. Sonic decides to test his theory and closes his eyes again, hand resting innocuously at his side. Sure enough, Shadow reaches out again and joins their hands together.

Sonic almost pulls away petulantly, but he’s not actually mad. Plus, he kinda loves holding hands, so. He lets Shadow hold his hand. For now.

Now that their hands are actually joined, Sonic finds that it’s a lot easier to hold still. His need to fidget quiets down, and he feels less like a spinning wheel searching for traction. Once he thinks about it, he realizes that it’s generally a lot easier to be calm when he’s with Shadow. There’s no reason to worry.

He starts enjoying this relaxing time as more than a break. There’s something comforting about it, actually.

“This is nice,” says Shadow, like he’s reading Sonic’s thoughts. (Sonic wouldn’t put that past him.) When Sonic doesn’t respond, Shadow continues, “Don’t worry. I’m not taking back what I said.” Sonic’s fingers fidget nervously where they’re entwined with Shadow’s. “But it’s nice to just sit. And be calm sometimes. You know?”

All through this speech, Shadow doesn’t even bother to open his eyes.

Sonic feels a little flustered. It’s pretty rare for Shadow to say sappy stuff like that. Usually it’s Sonic saying that kind of thing. The fact that Shadow is relaxed enough to admit something like that... It’s pretty cute.

There are a lot of emotions building up inside Sonic that he doesn’t know exactly what to do with. So he does the only thing he’s sure of, and decides to tease Shadow.

Feeling mischievous, Sonic scoots himself toward Shadow. He drapes himself over the other boy dramatically, but Shadow barely reacts. He only opens one eye, pretending not to be amused. Sonic props himself up on both of his elbows, looking down.

“Have I told you today how much I love you?”

He expects Shadow to retaliate and starts to move away quickly. Surprisingly, Shadow just blushes and turns his head away, refusing to open his eyes.

Oh? That’s interesting...

As usual, he pushes his luck instead of backing off after his unexpected victory. He drops down onto only one elbow and cuddles in closer to Shadow’s side. Once again, his expectations are subverted when Shadow doesn’t move. 

“I know what you’re trying to do,” says Shadow, still obstinately keeping his eyes shut.

“Oh do you? Okay then,” Sonic says saccharinely, “what am I trying to do?” 

Shadow shoves a hand into Sonic’s face to try and push him away, but Sonic dodges him, laughing. They start rolling around playfully. The grass tickles them a bit but they both ignore it because, of course, what starts as fun between them always turns into a serious competition if it goes on long enough.

Sonic has both hands in Shadow’s and is desperately trying to use this as leverage to keep the other boy down. Eventually it becomes so ridiculous – they’re basically wrestling each other at this point – that Shadow starts laughing. Sonic stops completely.

“What’s so funny?”

“Just. This. Neither of us know how to be still for more than two minutes.”

Sonic puts pressure back on Shadow’s hands with a determined look on his face.

“This is serious business, actually.”

Once he’s sure Shadow is back to actually defending himself, Sonic starts trying to roll them over again. Shadow waits for him to fling his weight around and then completely lets go.

Sonic goes tumbling down the slope they’re on, too surprised to catch himself. Gravity carries him across nearly the whole meadow, until he stops at the bottom of the decline. He looks up at Shadow, shocked and betrayed.

Shadow just raises an eyebrow at him.

Sonic starts to run back up to Shadow to resume their contest, but Shadow has already gone back to his original position: laying down, eyes closed. When Sonic does get back to the top, he looms over Shadow, daring him to pretend to not notice him.

Shadow can fake all he likes, but this isn’t over. Sonic wracks his brain for a way to get Shadow’s attention back. He sighs to himself – when had he become so fixated on keeping Shadow’s attention to himself? And when had he accepted it as the norm?

But actually... he knows the perfect strategy.

Sonic drops down next to Shadow, leans down, and kisses him. Hah. That will show him. 

Shadow jerks in surprise, much to Sonic’s glee. But then, oh man. Shadow starts kissing back. He probably should’ve seen that coming. He forgot that kissing... is pretty neat. 

He gets pretty absorbed in the kiss, not realizing he’s been distracted from his mission. Shadow takes advantage of this and pulls him down onto the ground with him. Now they’re still kissing but also nearly embracing as well.

The kiss continues, and Sonic slowly starts to forget that he had an ulterior motive. It’s soft, and a little bit lovey-dovey, and really easy to get lost in.

“I win,” Shadow says, smirking triumphantly.

And he pins Sonic down. Sonic’s first instinct is to fight back, but he gets a better idea, and holds still. He can tell that Shadow is suspicious and still expecting retaliation, but he keeps still. Finally Shadow gives in and lets up on the pressure keeping Sonic down. Once Shadow starts to relax, Sonic wraps his arms around the other boy’s waist and pulls him in tight.

There is a moment where Shadow tenses back up, still expecting Sonic to try something, but instead Sonic lays his head down on Shadow’s chest. Shadow very tentatively puts his arms around Sonic, and Sonic tucks himself onto the fluffy part of Shadow’s chest (his favorite pillow). He practices his “holding still” for as long as he can. It’s not that long, but it’s long enough that Shadow’s breathing starts to even out. Both of them relax their posture. Shadow falls asleep. Sonic just nuzzles in and prepares to rest for a while. 

The breeze continues to blow lightly, the flowers and grass swaying gently.

There is no such thing as a perfect day, but if there were, this would be it.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ [tumblr](https://himemiyasanthy.tumblr.com/) ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/okeileah) ♡


End file.
